Le Chemin des Ténèbres
by Summerspell
Summary: Une ombre plane sur Storybrooke. Le corps sans vie d'un autre garçon vient d'être découvert, forçant la police locale à faire appel à une aide extérieure qui oblige l'agent spécial Emma Swan à rappliquer dans cette étrange ville du Maine. Entre intrigues, enquêtes, faux-semblants, mensonges et romance, Storybrooke va devenir pour elle un lieu qui marquera sa vie à jamais.
1. Chapitre 1

**\- Le Chemin des Ténèbres -**

 **.Chapitre 1.**

* * *

 _Et me revoici avec un tout nouveau projet d'un genre un peu différent de ce que j'ai publié jusqu'à présent. J'ai voulu mêler dans cette histoire deux thèmes qui me tiennent à cœur et, à défaut de savoir écrire du fantastique, genre que j'affectionne particulièrement, je vais tenter de vous offrir une fiction entre romance et intrigue policière. J'espère être à la hauteur de cette tache et combler vos instants de lecture de façon positive._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et en avant pour cette toute nouvelle histoire !_

* * *

 _« Un jeune garçon de 10 ans a été sauvagement assassiné dans le quartier résidentiel de Bright Street, l'arrondissement Est de la ville, peu avant minuit. D'après la police locale, ce crime pourrait-être l'œuvre de l'individu déjà responsable des deux autres meurtres ayant eu lieu au cours des trois derniers mois à Storybrooke._

 _La dernière victime est Kristoff Nolan. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois en fin d'après-midi alors qu'il quittait le gymnase du collège où il s'entraînait en compagnie de son équipe, pour le célèbre championnat de hockey en salle, auquel participe comme chaque année notre école, qui débutera le mois prochain. Le garçon serait rentré directement chez lui, accompagné par le jeune Henri Mills, fils de Regina Mills, le maire de la ville, alors que ses parents s'étaient absentés pour la semaine. Les raisons de leur absence nous sont encore inconnues. Mais nous savons de source sûre que le tueur s'est introduit dans la maison en brisant la fenêtre de la véranda, afin d'atteindre le loquet pour ouvrir sans résistance la porte coulissante, puis... »_

 _Sydney Glass, Extrait du Mirror Storybrooke New's._

 _..._

Il pleuvait sur Storybrooke. Des trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sans relâches depuis l'aube et qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Des nuages gris et bas recouvraient le ciel comme si la lumière n'avait aucun droit de visite sur les terres. Des terrains de jeux inondés, des caniveaux débordants, d'épaisses gouttes d'eau tambourinant sans interruption contre l'habitacle de son véhicule. Emma soupira en portant son regard au loin, sur cette ville lui semblant terne et sombre, légèrement menaçante sous cette pluie battante. Elle qui avait le teint doré des longs après-midi passés sous un soleil de plomb, les cheveux éclaircis de lumière et le regard pétillant et jovial de ces gens respirant la chaleur des torrides nuits d'été.

En arrivant dans cette ville du Maine, elle eut l'impression de mettre les pieds dans un étrange rêve terrifiant comme si, dernière chaque recoin et chaque ombre se tapissaient, attentifs au moindre faits et gestes, un redoutable danger.

La jeune femme sortit de son véhicule puis verrouilla la portière, maudissant quelques instants son faible pour les vieilles voitures comme la sienne n'était pas équipée d'une fermeture centrale automatique permettant à la pluie, dans toute sa perfidie, de la tremper alors jusqu'à l'os.

Emma frissonna en pénétrant dans les locaux de la police locale, et fut heureuse d'entendre ses talons claquer contre les grandes dalles de marbre, laissant derrière elle les flaques d'eau et le son monocorde de la pluie. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver aucune réceptionniste, aucun agent de sécurité ni même un quelconque système de protection et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers les bureaux du Shérif, au premier étage.

A son arrivée, une forte odeur de café et de croissants frais l'accueillirent et, le ventre d'Emma gronda pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait, une fois de plus, sauté le petit déjeuner. La jeune femme grimaça en constatant le peu d'activité qui semblait régner en ce lieu et comprit qu'il devait y avoir une part de vrai dans les on-dits que véhiculaient certains de ses collègues à propos du laisser aller des polices locales et, elle sut, à cet instant, que son propre rythme de travail allait en chambouler plus d'un.

« Vous cherchez qu'que chose ma p'tite dame ? »

Emma regarda l'individu lui faisant face en masquant sa surprise. Il sortait d'un des bureaux et, rien en lui ne correspondait à l'image qu'elle se faisait d'un employé de police. Il était petit, bedonnant, la barbe mal voire pas taillée, la figure fatiguée d'un homme ayant veillé toute la nuit, les yeux légèrement rougis par l'alcool. Tout en lui tendait plus vers l'homme ayant passé sa nuit en dégrisement que vers celui ayant pour rôle de faire respecter l'ordre et la loi.

« Vous avez perdu vot'e langue ? » Insista-t-il en lui faisant un sourire qui tira plus de la grimace alors qu'il lui manquait une dent de devant.

« Et vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-elle, cherchant à ne pas l'envoyer sur les roses et à rester poli.

« Ben vous êtes pas bien gracieuse, vous », se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de s'éloigner en hurlant : « Locksley, y'a une gonzesse pour toi ! »

La jeune femme fulmina à l'entente de cette phrase mais, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour exprimer sa désapprobation de façon vive et sans aucun doute vulgaire, il n'était plus là, semblant avoir disparu. Emma fronça les sourcils, il s'était déplacé bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de le faire.

« Ah non, » entendit-elle alors, « on ne se connaît pas. Vous ne venez pas pour moi. »

Elle se retourna de nouveau. Face à elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un homme brun, cheveux élégamment mis en brosse, aux yeux verts et au sourire charmeur, ayant certainement la trentaine et une assurance qui devait en faire tomber plus d'une à ses pieds.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda-t-il, adoptant une pose à l'apparence nonchalante mais qu'elle devina totalement étudiée pour la séduction.

« Je cherche le Shérif Graham Humbert, » dit-elle, ignorant totalement ce bourreau des cœurs pour porter son regard sur l'extérieur, préférant observer les lourds nuages chargés de grisaille plutôt que son attitude arrogante.

« Il n'est pas là. »

« Il attend ma venue pourtant. »

« Oh, vous devez être celle du FBI. Graham s'est absenté pour l'enterrement. »

« Agent Spécial Emma Swan en effet, » répondit-elle en tendant une main que le brun serra fermement, « à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Robert Locksley, je suis l'adjoint du Shérif. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire pour vous faire patienter ? »

« Je peux le joindre d'une façon ou d'une autre ? » Se contenta-t-elle de demander en ignorant superbement sa question.

« Il a bien un portable mais je ne pense pas qu'il y répondra, » répondit le brun, « à cause de l'enterrement du petit Nolan vous comprenez ? » Reprit-il quelque peu mal à l'aise devant son air pincé.

« Mince, c'est aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Emma avec une pointe de déception.

« Oui, et cette pluie est désolante, » lui répondit Robert dans un sourire de compréhension, teinté d'une pointe de compassion que la jeune femme se contenta de chasser d'une phrase :

« Ce qui me désole surtout c'est que je ne sois pas arrivée à temps pour jeter un coup d'œil au corps. »

Le brun, s'il fut surpris par cette réponse, se garda bien de le montrer.

« Ce n'était pas beau à voir. »

« Notre boulot n'est pas toujours tout rose. »

« Pour vous peut-être mais ici, nous n'avions jamais vu ça. »

« Je veux bien vous croire. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, que finit par rompre Emma :

« Qui est l'homme qui vient de quitter vos bureaux ? »

« Lequel ? »

« Vous avez vu beaucoup de monde ce matin ? » Questionna la jeune femme dans une pointe d'agacement.

« Non en effet. Je pense donc que vous parlez de Leroy, notre boulanger. Il nous apporte chaque matin quelques viennoiseries. Ne vous offusquez pas de son air taciturne et grincheux, c'est un chouette type. »

« Je ne demande qu'à vous croire, » répliqua-t-elle, peu convaincue. « Qu'en est-il de la famille Nolan ? » Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

« Je vous la fais courte ou longue ? »

« Donnez-moi une réponse correcte et je m'en contenterai. »

« Je vous sers un café et allons discuter dans mon bureau. »

« Avec un sucre. »

« Les pères fondateurs de Storybrooke étaient quatre : Gold, Mills, Nolan et Booth, » commença Robert en lui tendant une tasse de café fumant. « Leurs descendants sont toujours parmi nous et, si les Nolan et les Booth ont perdu leur fortune aux cours des dernières décennies, les Gold et les Mills sont toujours des figures éminentes de la ville. »

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureaux du shérif adjoint sans formalité, la blonde attentive à l'écoute de ce qui était en train de lui être conté.

« David Nolan a épousé la belle Kathryn Booth dès qu'il ont atteint la majorité. Beaucoup de rumeurs ont couru sur leur union, ils avaient tout juste dix-huit ans après tout.

Certains diront que ce fut un mariage arrangé par leur parents afin d'unir leur forces et de conserver la fortune au sein des plus purs d'entre eux. D'autres diront que la belle blonde était enceinte d'où leur mariage rapide et, la naissance de leur premier enfant neuf mois et demi plus tard en a conforté plus d'un. »

« Les gens jasent beaucoup apparemment, » dit Emma en portant son café à ses lèvres.

« C'est monnaie courante ici. Et vous ne savez pas tout, il y a aussi eu la rumeur de la fuite avant mariage de David, celle de l'amant secret de Kathryn et j'en passe des plus absurdes. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de vrai là-dedans ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » répondit Robert dans un sourire contrit.

« Ils ont donc eu deux enfants ? »

« Non trois. Elsa l'aînée, Anna la cadette et puis Kristoff... »

« Que savez-vous de Kathryn et David Nolan ? »

« Après le lycée, ils sont allés tous deux faire des études à Boston et en sont revenus diplômés quelques années plus tard. »

« Quoi comme études ? »

« David est vétérinaire... »

« Ça ne semble pas être dans ce domaine que sa famille a fait fortune, » le coupa la blonde.

« Non en effet, il est allé contre les choix de son père sur ce coup-là. C'est Kathryn qui a repris l'entreprise des Nolan, elle est dans la finance. »

« Que savons-nous d'autre sur eux ? »

« Ils sont banals et sans histoires. »

« Où le corps a-t-il été retrouvé ? »

« Au milieu du jardin voisin. »

« Vous avez des photos ? »

« C'est pas joli à voir je vous le garantis. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour la décoration, » répondit Emma sans civilité, agacée que ce type lui fasse comprendre par deux fois, consciemment ou non, qu'elle n'avait pas à voir de quoi l'être humain était capable. Mais, elle savait, sans doute mieux que lui, à quelles horreurs l'individu pouvait parfois se livrer.

« Ce n'est pas... » commença Robert avant qu'il ne soit coupé vivement.

« Qu'importe. Écoutez, mon patron vient de me donner l'affaire. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle comme vos services n'ont pas fait passer le dossier à temps pour que je le consulte avant de venir et que nous savons très bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ce que peut nous dire la presse. J'ai besoin de me mettre dans le bain au plus vite alors dites-moi tout ce que vous savez et commencez par les deux premiers meurtres. Je veux être sûre que nous ayons à faire à un seul et même tueur. Mettons à profit l'absence du shérif et renseignez-moi au mieux. »

L'adjoint du shérif Locksley se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, peu habitué à se faire remettre en place et surtout par une femme. Il haussa un sourcil curieux, détaillant celle lui faisant face. Elle n'avait rien des femmes qu'il avait pour habitude de côtoyer même si, physiquement, elle correspondait à ses critères de recherches. Elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds ondulés, tombant gracieusement en cascade sur ses épaules, mettant en valeur ses yeux verts, vifs et perçants, semblant capter tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, comme si rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Habillée de façon simple et à l'aise pourtant, il percevait au travers de ses vêtements la beauté de ses formes et ne douta pas, que vêtue plus sophistiquée, elle devait être magnifique. Pourtant, il savait que cette femme n'était pas pour lui. Son attitude, trop sûre et indépendante était un frein, il ne voulait pas d'une femme pouvant se débrouiller sans lui et ne semblant pas l'admirer.

La blonde planta subitement son regard dans le sien, mécontente de sa non réactivité.

« Très bien, je vais vous chercher ça, » dit-il en s'éloignant pour masquer sa gêne d'avoir été pris en train de la reluquer.

Emma en profita pour jeter un nouvel œil par la fenêtre, il ne pleuvait presque plus.

« La première victime, Jordan Lucas, 12 ans, » commença Robert en déposant un épais dossier sur la table, « retrouvé mort le 22 octobre dernier. »

« Où ça ? » Demanda la blonde en s'emparant du sous-dossier concernant ce cas.

« Dans le quartier Nord, le quartier le plus pauvre de Storybrooke. Il a été enlevé trois jours avant la découverte de son corps, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il lui est arrivé durant cette période. »

« A-t-il subi des viols ou attouchements sexuels ? »

« Non, pas le moindre. »

« Où a-t-il été séquestré ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Ses parents ? »

« Fils de Ruby Lucas, mère célibataire. »

« Elle bosse où et dans quoi ? »

« Elle est strip-teaseuse au Rabbit Hole, un bar du coin. »

« Le père ? »

« Aucune idée. Elle ne semble pas le savoir elle-même. »

« Qui a découvert le corps ? »

« Comme le petit Kristoff et le petit Arthur, la seconde victime, un des voisins. »

« Ils ont tous été découverts chez un voisin ? »

« Oui, dans leur jardin. »

« Les corps étaient tous disposés de la même façon ? » Demanda la blonde en étalant des photos devant elle.

« Oui. Complètement nus, les yeux bandés, les mains en croix attachées dans le dos à l'aide d'une ficelle en lin, et il y avait également d'étranges stigmates sur tout leur corps. »

« Pourtant il est indiqué ici que Jordan n'avait plus de globe oculaire. »

« Oui, une fois le bandeau qui cachait leur regard retiré, nous avons découvert l'horreur d'orbites vides. »

« Pour tous les enfants ? »

« Oui, tous. »

« Qui est la seconde victime ? »

« Arthur Dormant, 12 ans également, retrouvé dans le quartier sud de la ville le 6 novembre, » commença le brun et, comme ayant compris qu'elle désirait plus d'informations, il poursuivit : « ses parents sont Aurore et Philippe Dormant, tous deux enseignants au collège de Storybrooke. »

« Quelle matière ? »

« Aurore enseigne l'histoire et Philippe est professeur de sport. »

« Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Arthur a disparu deux jours avant sa découverte et Kristoff le jour-même ? »

« Oui mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs de l'heure pour Kristoff. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Les parents étaient absents. »

« Ils étaient où ? Ce n'est marqué nulle part dans le dossier. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Vous ne savez pas vraiment ou vous ne savez pas tout court ? »

« Kathryn Nolan était à une convention et je n'en ai pas la moindre idée pour David. »

« Et ils ne prennent pas de nouvelles de leur enfant ? »

« Faudra leur poser la question. »

« J'y compte bien. Vous disposez de quoi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quelles traces, indices ou objets avez-vous pouvant nous aider à retrouver le tueur ? »

« Pas grand chose. Nous n'avons relevé aucune empreinte. Les stigmates sont ce qu'il y a de plus abstraits et je ne sais quoi vous dire. On vous a appelée pour ça j'imagine. »

« Dans les trois jardins, des traces de pas ou de pneus par exemple ? »

« Nous n'avons rien relevé. »

« Et trop de piétinement sont visibles sur les photos pour dénoter quoi que ce soit. »

« Des traces sur les enfants ? »

« Le médecin légiste n'a rien trouvé de particulier. »

« Il pleuvait ? »

« Ça je peux vous dire que non. »

« Pourtant les corps semblent parfaitement propres. Ont-ils été nettoyés ? »

« Par le tueur ? »

« Par qui d'autre ! Ce foutu psychopathe semble suivre un rituel et il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait pris le temps d'un nettoyage avant de marquer leur peau. »

« Vous avez certainement raison malheureusement, » lui répondit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Enchantée, » dit un homme barbu, entrant dans la pièce et s'avançant vers elle pour la saluer, « Shérif Graham Humbert. »

« Agent Spécial Emma Swan, » répondit-elle en se redressant.

« Vous êtes déjà là ? »

« Il semblerait. »

Un court silence s'installa.

« La pluie s'est arrêtée depuis quelques minutes, vous voulez que je vous fasse une rapide visite de Storybrooke ? »

« Plus tard. Votre adjoint m'a fait un rapide topo de la situation et avant toute chose j'aimerais me rendre sur les lieux des crimes. »

Le shérif frotta ses yeux fatigués d'une main avant de répondre, d'une voix lasse :

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reste grand chose, les jardins doivent être un véritable bourbier à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Je veux visualiser les scènes, nous prendrons avec nous les photos prisent aux moments des découvertes. »

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Emma foula chaque scène de crime avec attention, imprimant en son esprit les photographies prises pour les besoins de l'enquête, visualisant les corps là où ils avaient été retrouvés, encrant les détails et supprimant ce qu'elle jugeait inutile. Le Shérif ne la quitta pas une seconde, l'assistant du mieux qu'il put en lui tendant appareil photo, mètre, lampe et rapport lorsqu'elle le lui demandait. Lui expliquant les investigations qu'avaient menées les services de police ou répondant à ses interrogations concernant les trois victimes.

« L'accès aux scènes crimes n'est pas réglementé ? » Demanda la blonde en posant les yeux sur celle du petit Nolan.

« Elles le sont, » répondit le Shérif du tac au tac, « nous les avons scellées et avons interdit l'accès à quiconque n'appartenait pas à nos services. »

« Et vos services ont-ils contaminé les scènes ? »

Graham fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle récupérait l'appareil pour prendre quelques clichés d'un œil expert.

« Qu'insinuez-vous au juste ? »

« Je n'insinue rien, je constate seulement. Regardez, » continua-t-elle en tendant le bras vers une série d'empreinte de pas qui marchait dans d'autres dans un souci de discrétion complètement raté, « quelles sont ces empreintes de semelles qui n'apparaissent ni sur les photos prises au moment de la découverte, ni sur celles immortalisant les lieux que vous avez quittés lorsque vous avez fini vos investigations. Et rien n'est indiqué les concernant sur le rapport de modification de la scène de crime. »

« Vous avez raison, » conclut l'homme en grattant nerveusement sa barbe, « soit mes hommes n'ont pas fait leur travail, soit quelqu'un s'est introduit ici sans autorisation. Pensez-vous que le tueur soit revenu sur les lieux ? »

« Le tueur semble être quelqu'un d'ordonné si ce n'est maniaque. Selon moi, jamais il n'aurait laissé de traces aussi grossières. »

« Même pour nous mener en bateau ? »

« Certainement pas comme cela. Vous verrez Shérif Humbert, ce genre de psychopathe va tôt ou tard venir jouer avec la police et ça n'aura rien à voir avec ce que nous avons sous les yeux. »

« Appelez-moi Graham voulez-vous, » répondit l'homme avant d'ajouter : « Qui alors ? »

« Et moi Emma. Certainement un curieux mais une enquête n'a pas besoin d'individu de ce genre. Demandez à un de vos hommes de venir faire un moulage d'empreinte et qu'il repasse par les autres scènes pour vérifier si elles sont aussi présentes. On va chopper rapidement ce petit rigolo qui s'amuse à défier les interdictions de la police. »

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le poste de police, le soir commençait à tomber et, la pluie, après quelques heures d'absence, pointa de nouveau le bout de son nez au grand désespoir d'Emma qui ne put retenir un profond soupir.

« Vous allez vous y faire Emma, » plaisanta Graham en s'arrêtant dans le hall d'accueil, « Storybrooke possède un micro-climat qui serait parfait pour une famille de vampires craignant le soleil. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un vampire, » répliqua la blonde dans un demi-sourire qui devint total lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux rieurs du brun qui semblait si fière de sa répartie. « Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un fan de ces films à l'eau de rose ? »

« J'apprécie seulement le fantastique-surnaturel, » répliqua-t-il en faisant mine d'être vexé, « rien n'est plus agréable que de s'évader du quotidien. »

« Je saurai quel film vous recommander lorsque les nouvelles affiches débarqueront enfin dans le lieu que vous osez nommer cinéma à Storybrooke, » ne put-elle s'empêcher de le piquer.

Elle vit un éclat rieur animer les yeux de l'homme qui semblait apprécier son sarcasme avant même que le rire ne le contamine mais, tous deux furent interrompus par une voix rauque et claquante, chargée d'un mépris non dissimulé :

« Êtes-vous en train de dire que, _ma_ ville, est un lieu pour les péquenauds ? Vous devriez surveiller davantage vos fréquentations, Shérif. »

La blonde se détourna pour regarder celle à qui appartenait la voix venant de claquer dans le hall d'entrée, cette voix qui en à peine deux phrases venait de l'insulter ouvertement.

« De quoi je me mèl... » lança Emma avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent ceux sévères et glacials de la femme se dressant fièrement devant elle. Un regard impassible qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'affronter autant que d'admirer.

Le cerveau d'Emma analysa cette femme sans même qu'elle ne le réalise, formaté par des année de métier. Elle était grande et brune. Elle était belle et austère. Elle était d'une grâce peu commune et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Habillée pourtant simplement, un jean foncé et certainement hors de prix dessinant à la perfection ses longues jambes, contrastant avec un chemisier beige semblant avoir la délicatesse de la soie, laissant deviner une poitrine plus que généreuse. Elle portait un maquillage naturel qui rehaussait son regard pour lui donner cet air charismatique et sûr d'elle. Tout en cette femme irradiait la domination et le pouvoir et, elle devait être de celle qui ne connaissait pas la signification du mot non.

« Madame le Maire, » les interrompit Graham dans cet échange muet après un raclement de gorge nerveux, « je vous présente l'Agent Spécial Swan, venue tout droit de New-York pour nous aider. »

« Appelez-moi Emma, » lança la blonde, un pas en avant, tendant une main encourageante pour faire place à la paix.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez de spécial, » répondit la brune en snobant la main tendue, « et nous ne sommes pas assez familières pour que je fasse usage de votre prénom, Miss Swan. »

Emma la contempla quelques instants bouche bée, ne sachant que répondre à cette attaque directe et sans merci puis, reprenant contenance, elle couvrit son visage d'un voile imperméable avant de répondre :

« Et vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-elle feintant l'ennui.

« Emma, » reprit Graham pour atténuer l'ambiance électrique qui venait de s'installer, « voici Regina Mills, Maire de cette charmante ville. »

La blonde haussa les sourcils dans petit soupir sceptique en la jaugeant de façon marquée des pieds à la tête, puis plantant son regard dans le sien :

« Je vous dirais bien que je suis enchantée, mais on m'a appris depuis longtemps que le mensonge est un vilain défaut. »

Emma sourit intérieurement face à l'éclair de colère qu'elle lut dans les yeux sombres.

« A défaut d'être courtoise au moins vous êtes honnête, » renchérit la brune, la mâchoire crispée si bien que ses lèvres bougèrent à peine.

« Et vous à défaut d'être aimable au moins vous semblez raffinée. »

« Quelle éducation, » balança Regina d'un ton sarcastique.

« Que vous êtes charmante, » renchérit Emma sur le même ton.

« La politesse n'est pas votre tasse de thé ? »

« Vous faites preuve d'une telle délicatesse. »

« Mesdames, » les interrompit Graham, pris en étaux par leur joutes verbales, « je crois que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied et... »

Le Shérif esquissa une grimace nerveuse lorsqu'il entendit les deux femmes prononcer dans un même temps, l'interrompant sans civilité aucune : « On ne vous a rien demandé vous » s'agaça la brune, « De quoi je me mêle ? » s'irrita la blonde.

« Vous voilà d'accord sur un point, » ronchonna le brun en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, « quand vous aurez fini vos enfantillages, vous me ferez signe. »

Le silence se fit soudainement.

« Graham, » reprit doucement Régina après plusieurs secondes, « ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton si vous tenez à votre poste. Quand à vous Miss Swan, demain, 9 heures dans mon bureau pour me faire un rapport sur cette affaire et sur ce que vous comptez faire pour arrêter que des meurtres surviennent dans ma ville. Stop, » siffla-t-elle, menaçante, « pas la moindre protestation, est-ce clair ? »

Ses billes sombres ne présageaient rien de bon, aussi Emma choisit de ne pas envenimer la situation.

« Très bien, » dit-elle seulement.

La brune lui lança un dernier regard empli de défi avant de tourner les talons. Elle ouvrit son parapluie mais se détourna vers eux :

« J'espère que vous aimez les pommes, » lança-t-elle un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Vous comptez m'offrir une tarte empoisonnée pour avoir osé ne pas me courber devant vous, _Majesté_? » répliqua Emma, en accentuant le dernier mot, peu sûre du terrain sur lequel elle venait de s'engager.

« Je peux faire de votre séjour ici un véritable enfer, tachez de bien garder cela à l'esprit Miss Swan. »

La brune n'avait pas augmenté le ton pourtant, tout son être irradié le danger.

« Il suffit d'une pomme pourrie pour gâter tout un tas, tachez de ne pas trop en contaminer, » répliqua la blonde sans réussir à masquer sa colère face à cette menace à peine voilée.

Le Maire haussa un sourcil intrigué devant la répartie de cet agent qui était peut-être un peu plus spécial qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au premier abord, puis, après un faux sourire, elle sortit sous la pluie battante de ce début de soirée.

Il était tard lorsque Emma rejoignit l'auberge 'Chez Granny', située au Sud de la ville, que le Shérif lui indiqua pour passer les nuits pendant son séjour à Storybrooke. Et, elle ne put empêcher un sourire vaincu de parcourir ses lèvres lorsque la vielle grincheuse de la réception lui indiqua qu'il ne restait plus aucune chambre libre pour cette nuit, toutes louées par Madame le Maire, mais que cette dernière avait, dans sa plus grande bonté, insisté pour lui faire installer un lit d'appoint dans la grange jouxtant l'auberge où, parmi quelques bottes de paille, étaient entreposées des centaines de pommes bien mures.

Les narines emplies par la forte odeur des fruits, Emma s'allongea en laissant son esprit dériver sur cette étrange et belle brune qui promettait de rendre les choses dans cette ville bien plus intéressantes qu'elle ne l'avait tout d'abord imaginé.

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre, merci de votre lecture et à bientôt pour la suite._

 _Comme toujours, MERCI à ma chérie pour sa correction !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**\- Le Chemin des Ténèbres -**

 **.Chapitre 2.**

* * *

 _« LA POLICE ATTENDRAIT-ELLE UNE QUATRIEME VICTIME ?_

 _Habitants de Storybrooke, au vu des subventions accordées au département de police qui sont plus que généreuses, vous êtes en droit de vous demander : ''Mais que fait la Police ?'' !_

 _Chacun sait qu'ils sont là pour veiller sur nous, ayant de nombreuses missions, mais dernièrement leur priorité ne devrait-elle pas être la lutte contre le crime ? Pourchasser ce dangereux individu caché parmi nous qui traque nos enfants ?_

 _Le sympatrique Shérif Humbert que nous aimons bien évidemment tous, n'a eu à la bouche à la dernière réunion municipale qui s'est tenue lundi, que le plan contre la hausse des cambriolages qui frappe notre ville depuis le début d'année, et, son Don Juan d'adjoint Locksley a une fois de plus été très efficace pour lutter contre la délinquance routière, après tout, ''femmes au volant égal accident au tournant'' doit être un de ses adages préférés aussi, pourquoi contrôler une autre tranche de la population ?_

 _Et vous, que pensez-vous des actions menées par la police ? Les petits Lucas, Dormant et Nolan n'ont-il pas été suffisants ? N'allons-nous rien faire afin qu'ils puissent reposer en paix ? N'hésitez pas à venir réagir sur ma page twitter, à vous abonner au Mirror Storybrooke New's et à venir répondre sur le site du journal à la question du jour qui est de savoir si : Oui ou Non, la police a-t-elle un rôle efficace ? »_

 _Sydney Glass, Rubrique ''Entre Vous et Moi'' du Mirror Storybrooke New's._

 _..._

Emma fut réveillée aux aurores. À force de remuer, de chercher une position plus confortable, d'ouvrir l'œil au moindre petit bruit, elle n'avait trouvé que peu de repos. Son corps était moite de sueur et, elle avait mal aux côtes. Un air lourd, trop chaud, trop parfumé, rendait sa respiration pénible. Elle se redressa d'un bond, il était hors de question qu'elle passe une seconde de plus dans cette grange.

La mauvaise humeur de l'agent du FBI augmenta lorsque son orteil heurta le pied de son lit de fortune, et qu'elle y cogna par la suite l'arrière de son crâne comme elle se baissa pour explorer le sol à tâtons à la recherche de son portable. Elle maudit le monde entier en faisant usage d'un vocabulaire peu gracieux puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle fut agréablement surprise de découvrir que l'auberge _'Chez Granny'_ avait déjà ouvert sa partie restauration.

Elle pénétra dans le lieu en faignant d'ignorer les regards qui se fixèrent sur elle, les habitués interrompus dans leur petit déjeuner. Être ainsi l'objet de leur attention l'exaspéra et elle se demanda s'il était si inhabituel de voir un étranger débarquer à Storybrooke.

« Déjà debout ? » lui demanda la vieille femme qui l'avait accueillie la veille d'un ton grincheux, mais dans un sourire qui se voulait certainement compatissant.

« On ne peut pas dire que vous m'ayez offert la meilleure chambre, » répliqua-t-elle sans la moindre méchanceté.

« Nous n'offrons rien ici, » la tança la plus vieille gentiment mais fermement. « Je suis Granny, gérante de cet établissement et sachez que cette auberge ne refuse rien à Madame le Maire, mais prenez cette bonne tasse de café en guise de bienvenue et de pardon pour le sort qui a été le vôtre cette nuit, elle vous sera facturée moitié prix. »

« Avez-vous une chambre correcte pour moi à présent ? » Demanda Emma d'une voix presque suppliante en acceptant le breuvage bien chaud.

« Évidemment. Louez celle qui vous plaira et je m'engage à ce que personne ne puisse y toucher si tant est que vous ayez de quoi payer. »

« Marché conclu, » s'exclama la blonde avec gratitude, portant son café à ses lèvres en serrant la main qui venait de lui être tendue.

« Parfait. Vous déjeunez puis vous irez vous installer. »

Emma commanda de quoi se remplir le ventre pour la matinée puis s'éloigna du bar afin de s'installer dans la grande pièce inondée de lumière, avec ses grandes fenêtres ouvertes sur la rue calme qui laissaient entrer un léger courant d'air délicieusement frais et revivifiant. Elle soupira d'aise en réalisant que plus personne ne la déshabillait du regard, puis attendit avec calme son assiette de pancakes qu'elle s'empressa d'asperger de sirop d'érable dès qu'elle fut servie.

Une fois installée dans ce qui allait désormais lui servir d'appartement pour les prochains jours, la jeune femme prit une rapide douche, puis, les cheveux encore mouillés, elle enfila un vieux jean usé assorti d'un tee-shirt délavé frappé du logo de l'université Columbia, révélant malgré cette tenue peu sophistiquée, un corps alerte et élancé, aux courbes féminines. Elle avait conscience d'imposer le respect dans n'importe quel vêtement, tailleurs chics et autres attributs estimables n'avaient bien souvent pas grâce à ses yeux et, elle sourit en coin en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait le tyrannique Maire de cette ville lorsqu'elle débarquerait, plus tard dans la matinée, dans son bureau.

Graham salua la blonde d'un sourire sincère dès qu'elle mit les pieds dans les locaux de la police, semblant peu surpris de la voir débarquer de si bonne heure.

« Vous avez étudié là-bas ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un œil à son tee-shirt lorsqu'elle retira sa veste en cuir.

« J'y ai passé quelques années. »

« Pour les natifs de Storybrooke, l'université choisie est souvent celle de Boston, » répondit-il en lui tendant une tasse et une viennoiserie.

« Seulement cette dernière ? »

Emma fut heureuse de boire son second café de la journée. Depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de fumer, il y a de cela quelques années à présent, ce liquide noir et amer était devenu sa nouvelle addiction. Elle y ajouta un sucre et croqua dans son croissant comme Graham répondait :

« Étrangement, oui. Être né ici signifie vivre et mourir ici. Nous n'aimons pas nous éloigner trop longtemps, un concept ancré dans nos gènes. »

Elle le regarda curieusement.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Dans cette ville, personne n'ignore l'histoire de Storybrooke. Même si le reste du monde nous a depuis longtemps oubliés, nous, nous n'avons pas oublié comment ont été traités nos ancêtres. Storybrooke a été créée par des hommes et des femmes rejetés de leurs paires, qui ont été obligés de fuir pour conserver leur richesse et leur notoriété, que la société a banni au lieu de leur donner ce qu'ils méritaient. Même si aujourd'hui les détails échappent aux moins érudits d'entre nous, leur aigreur face au monde extérieur a été transmise de génération en génération. »

« Eh bien... quelle drôle de ville. »

« Et vous n'avez pas tout vu, » lui lança-t-il dans un clin d'œil en attrapant une pochette cartonnée, « J'ai fait développer vos photos. »

« Déjà ? »

« On fait parfois les choses bien chez les péquenauds, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Où sont d'ailleurs le reste de vos hommes ? » Demanda la blonde dans un large sourire.

« La plupart ne se ramèneront qu'à partir de 9 heures. »

« Si tard ? »

« Nous sommes à Storybrooke, » lança le Shérif en s'éloignant vers son bureau, comme si cette réponse valait toutes les raisons du monde. « Que comptez-vous faire pour avancer l'enquête aujourd'hui ? »

« Je dois me rendre à la mairie à 9 heures puis j'irai parler aux familles des victimes en commençant par les parents, puis élargir le champ d'action à ceux qui leur sont proches. Faire une enquête d'environnement me semble nécessaire. »

« Nous avons déjà la déposition des familles Lucas, Dormant et Nolan mais j'imagine que vous souhaitez faire ça à votre sauce. »

« Vous imaginez bien. »

« Habillée ainsi ? » Demanda-t-il, détaillant une nouvelle fois sa tenue, sans la moindre critique dans la voix.

« L'individu se sent plus proche de l'autre lorsqu'il n'y a pas la barrière de l'uniforme ou celle de tenues plus strictes. »

« C'est un bon principe. »

« J'avoue pourtant ne pas être certaine que cela plaise à votre Maire. »

« Ah ça, » s'exclama Graham dans un petit rire indiquant qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à ce doute, « vous allez vite le découvrir. »

Emma haussa les épaules en s'appuyant contre le bureau du Shérif, récupérant un épais dossier pour l'ouvrir devant elle alors que Graham lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait qu'à grimper au troisième étage pour trouver la mairie, avant de s'éclipser pour vadrouiller à d'autres occupations.

La blonde plongea son esprit dans cette sordide affaire, relisant procès-verbaux d'enquêtes, témoignages et investigations, parcourant minutieusement chaque photo, cherchant le petit détail qui reliait les trois gamins. Elle nota mentalement les questions qu'il faudra qu'elle pose aux familles des victimes, s'agaça de voir le manque de méthodes de la police locale et surtout ses lacunes, se demanda avec une pointe d'agacement pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour faire appel au FBI. Storybrooke semblait être une de ces petites villes perdues et oubliées de tous voulant se payer le luxe et la prétention de vivre en autarcie mais, résoudre ce genre d'affaires n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin.

Emma jeta un œil à sa montre et grimpa les deux étages qui la séparaient de la mairie d'une démarche assurée et sportive. Le lieu semblait totalement désert, elle sourit en coin en imaginant Graham lui dire avec évidence, dans un petit haussement d'épaule fataliste : _''nous sommes à Storybrooke''_. Elle parcourut l'étage en ouvrant quelques portes, découvrant une salle de réunion, une pièce vide, les toilettes et le bureau de Madame le Maire...

La blonde, la main sur la poignée de la porte, observa Régina Mills vider le reste d'un petit flacon d'alcool, contenant ce qui ressemblait à du scotch, dans un verre en cristal. Elle entendit les glaçons craquer au contact de la boisson, crépitant et tintant les uns contre les autres. Emma resta là, sans bouger, sans un mot, à la regarder boire une gorgée puis fermer les yeux pour accueillir la délicieuse chaleur de l'alcool coulant le long de sa gorge.

«Si j'avais su je vous aurais apporté du cidre, » finit-elle par dire, cynique, sans vraiment attendre un commentaire de l'autre femme, ressassant mentalement avec amertume la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

« Vous êtes en retard. » La réponse n'était pas conviviale, pourtant, le ton n'était pas aussi sec que la veille.

« Il est 9 heures 02 minutes, » répliqua la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais. »

Le silence se fit. Emma s'avança dans la pièce qu'elle trouva élégamment décorée, à l'image de cette femme malgré son verre à la main.

« Eh bien, » claqua la voix légèrement grave et harmonieuse du Maire dans un sarcasme non dissimulé, « est-ce le nouvel accoutrement des fédéraux cette année ? »

« Vous seriez heureuse de pouvoir y mettre votre veto n'est-ce pas ? » Répliqua Emma sans s'offenser, préférant lui offrir un sourire plutôt que d'entrer dans sa provocation.

« Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point. »

La brune esquissa un petit sourire prétentieux puis demanda en levant son verre après avoir bu une seconde gorgée :

« Je ne vous en propose pas ? »

Emma braqua son regard dans celui du Maire, prenant place sur la chaise face à son bureau derrière lequel elle était installée. Elle trouva ses yeux beaux et sombres, et d'une étrange tristesse également.

« Vous supposez bien. »

Nouveau silence que seul rompait le tintement des glaçons. Puis, après un haussement de sourcil curieux à son encontre, Régina Mills termina son verre d'une traite avant de lancer :

« Que comptez-vous faire pour retrouver ce tueur en série ? »

« Qui dit qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série ? »

« Ne jouez pas avec moi. Un tueur en série est un criminel auteur d'homicides qu'il réitère dans le temps. Même un idiot sait cela. »

« Certes... »

« Selon la définition admise de tous, » la coupa-t-elle, « il faut au moins trois meurtres pour nommer ce genre de déséquilibré ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce que vous me trouvez avec un verre à la main à cette heure de la journée que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Je prends mon rôle de Maire et le bien-être ainsi que la sécurité de mes concitoyens très à cœur. »

« Je ne doute pas de votre rôle. »

« Mais moi je doute du votre. »

« Est-ce pour cela que vous avez attendu que trois enfants y passent avant de faire appel à nous ? » Répliqua-t-elle dans un éclat de colère mal dissimulé.

« Nous pensions résoudre cela seuls. »

« C'est ce que je vous reproche. »

« Vous avez beau être du FBI, ici vous agissez sous la juridiction locale Miss Swan aussi restez à votre place avec moi. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? Ne soyez pas prétentieuse au point de croire que vous allez pouvoir me jeter hors de la ville alors que vous avez tant besoin de moi. »

« Et c'est moi qui suis prétentieuse ? »

« Non, vous êtes surtout à coté de la plaque avec cette histoire. »

« On ne vous a jamais appris à tourner votre langue dans votre bouche avant de l'ouvrir ? »

« Si je vous écoute on ne m'a pas appris grand chose apparemment, pourtant que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez devoir faire avec moi. »

« Malheureusement. »

« Pour moi vous voulez dire. »

« Que vous êtes agaçante. »

« Et si nous parlions de vous ? »

Le silence se fit encore une fois. Cette dernière phrase, du tac au tac, venait d'être prononcée dans un volume furieux qui les surprit toutes les deux. Seulement deux rencontres et elles étaient déjà en train de se disputer. Les lèvres du Marie se tendirent en une moue sceptique.

« Je ne vous aime pas, » lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

« La réciproque est vrai. »

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent bien longues à la blonde.

« Très bien. Parlons de cette histoire à présent, » finit par lancer Régina en chaussant une paire de lunettes sur l'arête de son nez.

Emma passa une petite demi-heure dans le bureau du Maire, lui expliquant sans pour autant entrer dans les détails les actions qu'elle comptait mener pour retrouver le tueur. Empêcher qu'un quatrième meurtre ne survienne était une priorité. Au cours de la discussion, l'agent du FBI réalisa qu'elle avait besoin que cette femme soit dans son camp afin de garder, ou d'obtenir tous les moyens qu'elle souhaitait à disposition et, choisissant de ranger son poing dans sa poche, elle accepta chaque regard noir et sourire acerbe sans rechigner, se mordant de temps à autre la langue afin de garder pour elle une réplique tranchante.

La matinée était encore jeune lorsqu'elle serra la main ferme de la brune pour retrouver le Shérif Humbert qui l'attendait devant une pimpante Audi A5 noire, laquée et brillante à l'allure et aux jantes sportives.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est une dotation de la police ? » Demanda l'agent après un long sifflement appréciateur, les yeux légèrement brillants.

« Elle est à moi, » lui répondit l'homme avec fierté, « elle m'a pris des mois d'économie. »

« On ne se refuse rien, même les vitres arrières sont teintées! »

« C'est une Sportback et elle est toutes options. »

« L'intérieur ? »

« Cuir. »

« Moteur et Carburant ? »

« Vous semblez vous y connaître ! »

« Et pas qu'un peu ! Elle est magnifique, que fait-elle là ? »

« Regardez ma tenue, » répondit Graham en tendant les bras pour désigner son corps, « J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin... par rapport à vos vêtements et le contact que cela crée avec les individus, et je vous rejoins sur ce point. Aussi durant cette enquête j'aborderai la tenue civile, et la police de Storybrooke n'ayant pas de véhicule banalisé, nous nous déplacerons avec le mien. »

« Vous ne craignez pas que je l'abîme ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je vous laisserai le volant. Allez, montez. »

« Vous n'avez pas peur que l'on vous reproche de circuler à bord d'un véhicule de marque en service ? » Demanda Emma en bouclant sa ceinture.

« Non, » répondit le Shérif dans un petit sourire, faisant ronfler le moteur de l'Audi, « tout le monde sait que cette voiture est la mienne et que j'ai mis un certain temps à la financer, et le Maire a trouvé cette idée pas trop mal lorsque je l'ai appelée pour lui en parler peu avant 9 heures. »

« Vous ne faites rien sans l'accord du Maire hein ? »

« Ça marche comme ça ici, » répondit-il dans un petit haussement d'épaule en prenant de l'allure.

Le Shérif mena l'agent spécial à l'Est de la ville, respectant scrupuleusement les limitations de vitesse malgré la capacité de circulation rapide que lui permettait ce qu'il nommait : _sa petite merveille_ , tout en profitant de ce temps pour lui parler de Storybrooke.

Cette ville était principalement organisée en quatre quartiers, Coldground au Nord, Forest Place au Sud, Black District à l'Ouest et Bright Street à l'Est vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Un secteur qui fut le dernier construit lors de la création de la ville mais où se trouvait la majeure partie de la population et la plupart des commerces.

Les yeux d'Emma se posèrent sur un quartier à tendance résidentielle aux allées propres et pelouses parfaitement entretenues, si bien qu'elle eut l'impression de débarquer dans un de ces films en noir et blanc d'après-guerre vantant les mérites des bonnes familles américaines. La blonde se demanda quel intérêt il pouvait y avoir à vivre dans ce genre d'endroit, où le charme convivial était à coup sûre synonyme d'ennui et d'indiscrétion. Elle était certaine qu'elle détesterait les '' _bonjour, comment allez-vous ?''_ faussement amicaux et toutes ces niaiseries de communauté de quartier. Pourtant, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'un charme bienveillant se dégageait de Bright Street et qu'il devait faire bon d'y vivre.

« Ce sont les Nolan qui résident ici n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda la blonde en claquant avec soin la portière après être sortie du véhicule.

Leur demeure se trouvait en bordure de ville et s'étendait sur la fin d'un amas de maisons. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé et avait un charme certain cerclée de multiples parterres de fleurs dont l'odeur agréable se répandait avec douceur dans l'air du vent, et mitoyenne d'une large prairie à l'herbe haute où quelques roses sauvages coloraient joyeusement le paysage.

« Exactement, » finit répondre le Shérif après un instant de réflexion, « je les ai appelés toute à l'heure et c'était le seul moment où nous pouvions les trouver ensemble. »

« Comment ça ? »

La question de la blonde resta sans réponse comme la porte d'entrée de la maison venait de s'ouvrir. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année les accueillit dans un sourire chaleureux.

« Graham, » commença-t-elle, « voilà longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Mme Nolan, » répondit-il poliment, « j'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. »

« Mon fils et sa femme vous attendent dans le salon, » poursuivit-elle en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer avant de s'éclipser après un rapide au-revoir.

Par la porte d'entrée ouverte, le bruit de conversations chuchotantes et animées se fit entendre. Emma ne broncha pas en pénétrant dans la maison, flanqué de Graham qui la suivit sans afficher la moindre surprise s'il en avait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez tous les deux ? » lança une voix féminine sans la moindre courtoisie.

Kathryn Nolan était une élégante femme blonde aux traits irlandais et à l'accent anglais prononcé. Elle était plutôt grande pour une femme et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant devaient être magnifiques lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas striés de rouge et gonflés par les larmes.

« Ma chérie, » tenta de la rassurer l'homme flanqué à ses cotés, « ils ne font que leur travail. »

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard mauvais.

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! »

L'agent spécial, la posture parfaitement droite face aux deux individus, ne dit pas un mot et invita Graham d'un rapide geste de la main à faire de même, souhaitant avant toute chose calmer l'hystérie semblant s'être emparée de cette femme.

« David Nolan je présume ? » Finit-elle par dire en tendant une main qui se voulait amicale vers le plus calme du couple, « Agent spécial Emma Swan, du FBI. »

L'homme, vêtu d'un short, d'un tee-shirt trempé de sueur et de chaussures de sport la salua avec poigne. Ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le brun, à l'origine certainement coiffés en brosse étaient ébouriffées et retombaient sur son front humide. Il devait avoir la trentaine et malgré cette tenue peu saillante, il avait la carrure séduisante d'un ancien joueur de football américain avec ses muscles longs et vivaces, ses hanches étroites et ses épaules larges.

« Vous présumez bien, et voici ma femme Kathryn. »

« Bientôt son ex-femme si l'on continue ainsi, » répliqua la blonde avec hargne, « nous avons déjà répondu par trois fois à vos questions Shérif Humbert, allez-vous nous harceler longtemps ? »

« Le Shérif n'est là que pour me seconder, » intervint Emma d'une voix plate et douce, baissant le ton pour forcer l'attention et le calme de son auditoire. « Je suis désolée d'avoir à revenir sur le meurtre de votre fils, mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faut tout faire pour retrouver son assassin et empêcher qu'un autre garçon subisse le même sort ? »

Kathryn se figea en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux puis, dans un long et lasse soupir, elle prit place dans le fauteuil près duquel elle se trouvait.

« Installez-vous donc, » dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le longs de ses joues, « je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? »

« Ça ira, » répondit Emma en prenant place face à elle, « finissons-en rapidement. »

Le couple Nolan se lança un long regard avant de hocher la tête de concert.

« Vous avez conscience que je risque de vous poser des questions qui ne vont pas vous plaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le couple hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Bien. Mme Nolan ? Où étiez-vous le soir du meurtre de Kristoff ? »

« Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à l'adjoint Locksley et même à vous Shérif, » commença-t-elle en jetant un œil à Graham, « j'ai quitté Storybrooke pour Boston afin d'assister à une convention financière traitant des nouveaux rapports financiers et des nouvelles modalités entrées en vigueur depuis le début d'année. »

« Où se tenait cette convention ? »

« Comme je viens de vous le dire, à Boston. »

« Quand avez-vous quitté Storybrooke ? »

« La convention se tenait sur trois jours, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi. J'ai quitté la ville le mardi en fin d'après-midi, et à Boston j'ai séjourné au Langham qui se trouve en plein cœur de la ville. »

« En plein cœur de la ville ? »

« Oui dans le quartier financier, au 205 Franklin Street exactement. »

« Je ne connais pas. C'est quel genre d'hôtel ? »

« C'est un cinq étoiles. Il abrite un restaurant gastronomique, un spa de luxe et des chambres élégantes. »

« Vous y avez séjourné combien de temps ? »

« J'avais réservé pour trois jours mais avec ce qui est arrivé à Kristoff, je suis revenue à Storybrooke le jeudi. J'ai toutes les factures de mon séjour si cela vous intéresse, » finit-elle avec lassitude.

« On ne vous les a pas déjà récupérées ? »

« La police n'a pas jugé cela utile, » répliqua la femme dans un nouvel éclat de colère.

Emma attendit quelques instants puis reprit sur le ton de la conversation :

« Vous ferez passer tout cela au Shérif. »

Nouveau silence.

« M. et Mme Nolan, qu'en était-il du comportement de Kristoff ? »

« C'était un garçon joyeux et plein d'entrain, » reprit la grande blonde alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, « il n'a pas mérité ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Kristoff avait de bonnes notes et était un bon sportif, » poursuivit David en frottant doucement le dos de sa femme d'une main réconfortante, « à notre connaissance il n'avait aucun problème et il n'avait pas rencontré de nouvelles têtes. »

« Où était-il lorsqu'il s'est fait enlever ? »

« Après son entraînement de hockey il aurait dû être ici en compagnie de ses deux sœurs, Elsa et Anna. »

« Il n'est donc pas rentré ? »

« Pas que je sache. »

« Il n'a donc pas passé la soirée ici ? »

« Ses sœurs ne l'ont pas vu. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir grand chose de l'emploi du temps de votre fils M. Nolan ? »

« Je n'étais pas présent ce soir-là. »

« Qui gardait les enfants en l'absence de votre femme ? »

« A votre avis ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'avis à avoir, je vous demande seulement les faits. »

L'homme qui jusqu'à présent avait été calme s'agaça.

« J'étais censé être avec eux d'accord, mais je n'étais pas là. »

« Où étiez-vous donc M. Nolan ? »

« J'ai dû m'absenter pour aller au refuge. »

« Le refuge ? »

« Je suis vétérinaire et j'ai ouvert il y a quelques années un refuge pour animaux. »

« Pourquoi étirez-vous au refuge ce soir-là ? »

« J'avais recueilli un chien errant qui demandait des soins particuliers. »

« Et il ne pouvaient pas être prodigué en journée ? »

Les lèvres de David se crispèrent.

« Apparemment non. »

« Qui peut attester que vous étiez au refuge? »

« Suis-je soupçonné ? »

« Je vous ai prévenus que j'allais vous poser des questions qui risquaient de ne pas vous plaire. »

« J'étais seul, » répondit-il en agitant nerveusement la main.

« Vraiment seul ? »

Il lui lança un long regard.

« Si l'on ignore les animaux, oui. »

« Quelle heure était-il ? »

« Quand ? »

« Lorsque vous avez été au refuge. »

« 19 heures je dirais. »

« Et lorsque vous en êtes parti ? »

« 23 heures. »

« Ce chien devait demander de sacrés soins, » lâcha Emma en l'observant attentivement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis très investi dans mon métier. »

« Comme nous tous. Quelle race ? »

« Co-Comment ça ? »

« Le chien, quelle race ? »

« Je n-... Un beauceron... »

« D'accord. »

La blonde lui lança un sourire rassurant mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il mentait sur son emploi du temps pourtant, ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'était la raison de ce mensonge.

« Qu'avez-vous fait entre 23 heures et le moment où votre fils a été découvert ? »

« Je suis rentré à la maison. »

« En combien de temps. »

« Un quart d'heure. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ? Je l'ai cherché. »

« Où ça? »

« Partout. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Je ne sais plus exactement. »

« Vos filles ne vous ont pas averti qu'il était absent ? »

« Elles m'ont appelé sur mon portable... mais... il était en silencieux. »

Le silence se fit. Emma lut du remord et de la culpabilité sur le visage de cet homme déjà bien dévasté par le chagrin. L'agent choisit de calmer le jeu, elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais n'ignorait pas non plus qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans le meurtre de son fils.

« Quelqu'un dans votre entourage vous veut-il du mal ? »

« Nous n'avons jamais eu de problème, » répondit David.

« Quelqu'un dans votre entourage veut-il du mal à vos enfants ? »

« Avant j'aurais dit non, » pleura Kathryn, « et je compte bien protéger les deux filles qu'ils me restent. »

« Où sont-elles actuellement ? »

« Chez mon frère August, nous souhaitons les protéger de toute cette folie. Elsa et Anna sont dévastées par ce qui est arrivé à Kristoff et elles n'ont pas besoin de voir leurs parents se disputer continuellement. »

« Pour quelles raisons vous disputez-vous ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi les disputes de Kathryn et David vous concernent-elles, » lui répondit une voix légèrement rauque et hautaine qu'elle commençait à bien connaître.

Emma se détourna des Nolan pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et croiser le regard sombre et voilé de mépris de Régina.

« Madame le Maire, » répondit-elle sans masquer son agacement d'avoir été interrompue, « que faites-vous ici ? »

« Kathryn est une amie et je ne vois pourquoi je devrais justifier de mon emploi du temps. »

« Votre emploi du temps n'a aucune importance pour moi s'il n'interfère pas dans mon enquête. »

Du coin de l'œil l'agent du FBI vit Graham lever les yeux au ciel comme pour dire _''et c'est reparti''_ et, consciente qu'il n'était pas bon pour sa notoriété et son enquête que les habitants de Storybrooke fassent circuler des rumeurs concernant sa mésentente avec le Maire, elle se redressa pour avancer vers la brune avant que cette dernière n'ouvre la bouche afin de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante.

« Veuillez nous excuser quelques instants, » dit-elle en s'éloignant, suivie de près par une Régina mécontente qu'elle lui attrape l'avant-bras à son passage.

« Lâchez moi immédiatement, » balança le Maire d'un ton claquant et sans appel qui fit frémir la blonde.

Emma lâcha prise lorsqu'elle jugea être assez éloignée du salon pour ne pas être entendues des autres.

« Vous y connaissez quelque chose en enquête criminelle ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face.

« Aux dernières nouvelles je suis Maire et non policier ou agent fédéral Miss Swan, aussi gardez vos questions stupides pour vous. »

« Et vous, laissez moi faire mon enquête sans intervenir quand bon vous semble. »

« En quoi la vie de couple des Nolan va-t-elle vous permettre de retrouver le tueur ? »

« En quoi êtes-vous qualifiée pour affirmer le contraire ? »

« Ayez un peu de bon sens et devinez que c'est parce que cet idiot de David se sent coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour Kristoff qu'ils se disputent. Et que Kathryn, malgré la plus grande volonté du monde, lui reproche la même chose. »

« Oh, Madame la Maire fait dans la thérapie conjugale maintenant ? »

« Ne me manquez pas de respect. »

« N'intervenez pas dans mon enquête. »

« Vous êtes si prétentieuse. »

« Et vous une alcoolique ! »

Cette dernière réplique, totalement hors contexte, avait été balancée dans un chuchotement hargneux qui calma les deux femmes. Régina haussa un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessiné :

« C'était petit, » dit-elle dans un demi-sourire qui surprit la blonde.

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. »

« Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie. »

« Et vous pas plus de la mienne mais il va nous falloir faire avec. »

« Ne me jugez pas. »

« Je ne le fais pas. »

« Bien, » Régina se passa une main rapide dans les cheveux, « vous êtes une personne intrigante Miss Swan. »

L'agent eut du mal à cacher l'étonnement que provoqua cette phrase.

« Pas plus que vous... Madame la Maire, » finit-elle par dire.

Elles se jaugèrent quelques instants du regard, ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulant être celle qui baisserait les yeux en premier.

« La conversation est clause, » claqua la brune en se détournant après un mouvement de lèvres hautain, « retournez en finir avec les Nolan à présent. »

Emma se frotta les yeux puis la regarda s'éloigner d'une démarche qu'elle trouva majestueuse et pompeusement séduisante, comment faisait-elle pour placer du charisme dans autant d'arrogance et de vanité ? La blonde haussa les épaules imitant l'art que semblait si bien maîtriser Graham, puis retrouva le couple Nolan pour terminer cet entretien dans les plus brefs délais.

Lorsque le Shérif la déposa devant _Chez Granny_ pour qu'elle puisse se restaurer en toute tranquillité, le début d'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et les cuisines de l'établissement fermées depuis plus qu'une heure. Mais, elle fut heureuse de découvrir que celle qu'elle nommait dans sa tête _''la vieille tenancière ronchonne''_ , lui avait mis de coté un plat du jour et une généreuse part de moelleux au chocolat. Emma sourit en entamant son repas, peut-être que son séjour à Storybrooke n'allait pas être aussi pitoyable qu'elle l'avait au premier abord imaginé.

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **\- Alors... que peut bien cacher ce cher David Nolan ? -**_

 _Merci de votre lecture et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps d'un commentaire, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement._

 _Comme toujours, MERCI à Not gonna die pour sa correction._


End file.
